Learning Curve
}} Learning Curve is a Brotherhood of Steel radiant quest in Fallout 4. It behaves as a quest chain with multiple locations being targeted. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Boston mayoral shelter The shelter is west of Fort Hagen, there's a terminal in the raised office outside that can unlock the door. Once inside there's a laser turret behind the security gate and two more near the terminal. Poseidon Reservoir The reservoir is on the west side, south of Fort Hagen and north of Natick. The terminal needed is just inside and to the right of the door. Gunners plaza South of Milton General Hospital and west of Hyde Park. This location functions as the Gunners HQ. Either fight through the front door or use the side stairway to enter via the roof. Then head to the other side of the entry hall, go around the divider and take the right hall at the split, go into the first room, up the stairs and through the door in the corner. The terminal is in the corner of the room. South Boston military checkpoint Located west of the Castle and east of Big John's salvage. The terminal is in the west building. The building has a suit of power armor locked by an Expert terminal behind it. Corvega assembly plant The terminal is at the lowest level where the feral ghouls are getting in. The fastest way to get to it is actually to go in the back entrance. Go the the factory and to the ramp just east of the ground floor entrance, go straight over the railing in front of the ramp and walk backwards, the sewer entrance should be right there. The terminal is a short distance forward. USAF Satellite Station Olivia Located between Sanctuary and Tenpines Bluff and north of Thicket Excavations. Take out any raiders if present, go into the bunker and head down the stairs and to the left. Look out for a laser trap with a Tesla arc on the ceiling past the door frame by the exit sign at the bottom of the staircase. Continue straight to reach a larger room with a column in the middle of it. Go to the right, follow the hall down the stairs and turn right at the first door. The terminal is in this room, as well as a fusion core to the left of the terminal. Return to the Prydwen and collect the reward. Quest stages Notes * If this quest leads the Scribe to a terminal with an available database entry, the entry will change after the scribe accesses it. Instead of saying "Database Network Status: Offline," the menu option will read, in part, "For your safety, this database is now property of the Brotherhood of Steel. - Ad victoriam" * The scribe takes damage from radiation exposure and power armor landing. * One may collect the reward and repeat the mission even if the scribe dies. * Keeping the scribe alive in Gunners Plaza may be a real challenge for a high-leveled player character. * If the Sole Survivor boards a Vertibird, the scribe will run after it. Very often into an enemy and die. * The scribe will also be killed by tamed animals at a settlement. * The scribe is very prone to getting themself killed. Scribes may rush into combat against large enemy groups, trigger floor based traps and even refuse to move out of high radiation areas. Bugs * The scribe may not interact with the terminal when one brings them to it. This can be fixed a number of ways: ** Exit the bunker and enter it again. ** Reverting to a previous save before entering the shelter. ** Leave, wait three to four days, and return. ** Bring up the console, target the scribe, type , then . ** Bring up the console, type , then . * If the scribe dies, the player will be asked to return to Proctor Quinlan, but the quest will be marked as completed instead of failed. * Proctor Quinlan's dialogue is blank, making it impossible to start the quest. * Any sentry bot hacked and given command to follow will treat the scribe as a hostile target. * Protectrons on board of the USS Constitution may treat the scribe as a hostile target. * The scribe could die and the quest not update. If this happens one can use the console command . * If Idiot Savant procs when turning in the quest, the player will sometimes not get the 3x or 5x XP multiplier. * Sometimes when fast-traveling, the scribe may spawn in the air and die when they impact on the ground. A way to prevent this from occurring is to use a Vertibird instead of fast-traveling. * The scribe may fail to follow the Sole Survivor into a new area if the player character boards an elevator without them. This can be troublesome since the scribe does not typically follow the player closely enough to board the elevator along with the player character. Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests ru:Кривая обучения uk:Крива навчання zh:學習曲線